


This one is for us

by timehaschangedme



Series: Scuderia's Secrets [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, US Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: Sebastian couldn't believe what just happened.





	This one is for us

# This one is for us 

  
  


Sebastian couldn’t believe what just happened.

_Seriously_ , after all the things they’ve been through, after all the pain, the disappointment, the amount of work they’ve put into this weekend, after all he has risked to help Kimi, slowing down, giving him a chance and some DRS to get to the end, this was what he was getting out of it?  
After all his hopes have been up, the raw need of having him close, to celebrate with him on the podium... it wasn’t enough. Kimi didn’t make it.  
Fucking Max has come and stole his podium. His celebration. Their celebration.  
_Fuck this._

In the cool down room, Sebastian kept his face blank, trying to mask his disappointment. Because, _he knows,_ okay?  
He knows what this podium would have meant to Kimi.  
He had spent too much time with his Finn to not be able to read him like an open book. Not that Kimi would be hiding away from him.

With him, it was never about fame, or flashes, neither about the fans, the champagne or the glory.  
It was all about reaffirming his position, but also to ease his mind, to remind himself that he could still do it and to it well, that he was not too old to compete.  
Never too old.  
And then there was Usain. Kimi will be heartbroken at the thought of not being interviewed by _Usain fucking Bolt._

Feigning innocence, he got closer to the German, asking him about his move.  
Acting like he doesn’t really care when all he wants to ask is “Why him? Why now? Honestly, Max!”  
Journalists would have a field day with the turmoil that’s currently going on into his head.  
But he’s got this. They’re good at sneaking around.

One ear is focused on Max, because he has at least to pretend he’s listening, but the other one.. the other one is hearing something extremely interesting.  
Max doesn’t seem to notice, too busy with his version of the story, or maybe he’s pretending, too. _For the cameras’ sake, obviously._  
But he wasn’t correct in overtaking Kimi, and now he’s being punished for gaining an advantage where he shouldn’t have been.

And, then, _there he is._ Kimi is here, his heart telling him so long before his mind can catch up on it.  
He can always sense when his Finn is entering a room, it’s like a bulb lighting up at the back of his head, one that says _“Your liebling is here”._

With the most sweet of smiles, the one reserved only for Kimi, he abandons Max at his destiny and goes back to the man, his man.  
All it takes is a look from Kimi to relax, knowing he is fine.  
Exhausted, but more than fine. And that he’s happy, _oh so happy,_ even if he too is hiding it, because they can’t show this, not here, not yet.  
Sebastian can read him too well, though, and for him, Kimi’s emotions are as clear as if they were showed off for the world to see.

But, when secretly, Sebastian takes Kimi’s hand and squeezes it, no one has to know. It’s all about the two of them, in the end.  
They have got what they wanted. Their podium. Their celebration. Their party.  
And, if that night they hold each other close more than usual, Sebastian having took good care of kissing each and every knuckles of the Finn’s hands, laying in the dark of their hotel room, listening to the sound of their heartbeats, no one needs to know either.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo/ comment if you like! It doesn't take much of your time and it makes me happy :)  
> unbetad, so if you find any mistakes, they're mine.


End file.
